


Costumes

by SunnyD_lite



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-12
Updated: 2005-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyD_lite/pseuds/SunnyD_lite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A Wilah drabble. More implied than said, I'm afraid. I'm still not Joss. Note: No folktales were harmed during the making of these drabbles. Twisted, maybe, but not harmed.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Costumes

**Author's Note:**

> A Wilah drabble. More implied than said, I'm afraid. I'm still not Joss. Note: No folktales were harmed during the making of these drabbles. Twisted, maybe, but not harmed.

It must have been Lilah's idea. He would have never dared suggested such a thing; not even after the evening of the little Texan-School-girl outfit. Though that evening had ended quite...satisfactorily.

One night he entered his apartment and found her dressed in a red cloak. A red cloak and gleaming black riding boots. He raised his eyebrow and asked, "Are you looking for Grandmother's house?"

After the first interlude, he turned to her and commented, "Not that I'm complaining, but really now, in this morality tale I pictured you more as the Wolf."

"I wanted you to eat me."


End file.
